The Dirty Etiquette Arc
by Pandapens
Summary: Teacher/Student AU, NC17! Sirius goes out of his way to push the buttons of his new Tutor. Collection of self contained stories in the same arc.
1. Please, Sir

**Disclaimer: **not my characters.

**Warnings: **(this story) Teacher/Student, D/s, Spanking, dirty talk, light bondage, facial

_This might be the nastiest thing I have ever written._

Sirius didn't know quite what to make of this new tutor.

All the others had been old, tubby, beardy types; with stiff shirts and three piece suits. They got angry quickly. They shouted and screamed, but they were always far too terrified of Sirius' mother and father to punish him, no matter how far Sirius tried to push them. They always left. Or Sirius' mother gave them the sack for making a racket.

But this new fellow was exactly the opposite of his other tutors.

He was young, barely five minutes older than Sirius, and he was very slim and tall. He dressed shabbily and, oddest of all, he never shouted. Sirius could be awkward and awful and down right cruel, but the Tutor would never, ever, shout. He wouldn't even raise his voice, he just gave Sirius a cold, pointed look, that made Sirius feel so uneasy, he would settle down like that.

Sirius could ask him horrid questions about his family, mock the state of his clothes and his hair cut (truth be told, Sirius liked his hair, he thought it suited him rather well). He could take the piss out of what the Tutor was teaching him, his teaching methods, the meagre pay Sirius' parents were giving him and his calm never flickered.

Sirius was beginning to run out of buttons to press with him.

There had to be something he could say to rub Lupin up the wrong way.

"Sir?" Sirius put his pen down on the table. The sound echoed around the dark, empty library.

"Yes, Sirius?" Lupin looked up him over his glasses. His eyes quickly flicked back down to his book. Sirius scowled and pushed his books away. He folded his arms on top of the table.

"How old are you again?" he asked, sweetly.

"I was twenty three last week, Sirius." Said Lupin. "You asked me yesterday, don't you remember?" Lupin asked coolly. Of course Sirius remembered. Sirius hardly forgot anything. He was a genius. And Lupin was always, _always _talking down to him like that. Sirius gritted his teeth.

"I do remember." He snapped. "I just wanted to ask how you celebrated."

"Oh." Lupin sighed, sounding relieved, almost. "I had a meal with my mother and a few of my friends."

"Really?" Sirius exclaimed, keeping his tone sweet. "How dull!" he said with a wide, false smile. "You didn't go and get yourself shagged then?"

"Pardon?" Lupin sputtered. His cheeks flushed a little and his ears burned a bright red.

Bingo.

"It was your birthday and you didn't go out and get yourself a girl?" Sirius asked, his tone even more honeyed. His face was split into a grin from ear to ear. "You were hung over that morning and you had a love bite." Lupin visibly flinched. Sirius had seen nothing of the sort, and licked his lips. Internally celebrating his little victory. "Don't think I didn't notice." He drawled, sickly sweet now.

Lupin scowled at him, but denied nothing.

"There was no woman. Get back to work, Sirius." Lupin mumbled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Sorry." Sirius replied, "I hadn't realised implying you liked fucking women would upset you so much." Sirius said, nonchalantly. "A boy then?"

"What?" Lupin snarled. Sirius was very much enjoying the effect his game was having on Lupin.

"Well you said there was no woman and you didn't deny fucking anyone. And you did have that love bite, as well. It it wasn't a woman, it must have been a man." Sirius told him, reasonably.

"Shut up and get on with your work." Lupin spat. "And mind your language."

"Oh god." Sirius leaned forward, scrutinising Lupin's panicked visage. "It wasn't a goat or something, was it, Sir?" He heard Lupin bang his knee against the underside of the desk.

"Ouch! Fuck!" He hissed. "No, Sirius, there was no one, I don't know what you saw but it certainly wasn't a love bite, There was no man or woman or... goat, for god's sake!" Lupin said, voice raised, tone acidic.

Sirius sat back in shock. Not because Lupin was angry, but because the sound of his voice, so laden with restrained fury, had gone straight to Sirius' cock.

He wondered how it would affect him if he managed to get Lupin really angry.

"I'm rather more inclined to believe it was a man you were with, Sir." Sirius said, leaning forward again. Lupin leant back.

"Sirius, you are getting on my last nerve." He snarled.

"You definitely prefer men, then. You wouldn't huff like this otherwise." Sirius said, condescendingly. "I wonder, Sir, do you take it up the arse, or do you give it?" Sirius' cock gave a little twitch when he saw Lupin's hands ball up into a fist.

"I am warning you, Sirius. Do not _make _me angry." Volume raised on the word make, the tight set of Lupin's jaw, his eyes misting over, dark with fury. Sirius was now completely hard, and it was all because of Lupin. The calm, plain, gentleman was obviously restraining something furious and wild. A beast, trying to claw its way free from under pale, scholarly skin.

"What happens when I make you angry?" Sirius asked, he slipped one hand underneath the desk and rubbed his erection through his shorts.

Why mother wanted him to wear school clothes for his tutor, he'd never understand. Shorts as well. She obviously hadn't realised that a boy his age in a normal school would be in long trousers by now, not stupid shorts and knee highs.

Lupin had not replied, but had watched Sirius' hand move under the desk with great interest. He was even pinker now than he had been before. Lupin pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head.

"You know what I think, Sir?" Sirius said, "You're tall. You're ever so authoritative. Your presence is very commanding." Sirius licked his lips, squeezing himself when he realised the speed that Lupin's chest was falling and rising at. "I think, you take it up the arse. I think, this is all an act. Really you just love being controlled." Lupin was actually bearing his teeth, his nostrils were flared dangerously.

"Am I wrong?" Lupin shut his eyes tightly and nodded, very slight. "I'm rather glad." Sirius said, breathlessly.

"I like being controlled, Sir." He rose from the table, his erection making a sizable tent in his shorts. He rubbed himself against the edge of the desk. "But no one is ever brave enough to try." He put his palms on the desk and leaned as close to Lupin as he could get. Their noses almost touched. "Won't you be the one to do it?" He paused and gave a salacious little groan, catching his lip between his teeth, "Please, Sir?"

Lupin looked torn. He ran a hand through his hair, slammed his fist on the desk and pushed at his glasses again (a nervous tick of his, it seemed.)

He stood, and tore his suit jacket from his back, unfastening his waistcoat and yanking down his tie.

"Bend over." Lupin commanded. Sirius obliged, lowering himself and shifting his weight from his hands to his forearms, which he tucked beneath his torso. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that his arse was completely on display to Lupin. He went to turn his head.

"No." Lupin snapped. "Face forward." Sirius felt Lupin's palm rub up and down his arse. He ground himself down on the desk, choking out a groan. "There'll be none of that either."

Sirius whimpered, but did obey. Found himself unable to do anything _but_ obey.

Lupin hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, briefly tracing the line of his hipbones before tugging them down.

"No underwear Mr. Black?"

"No, Sir." He was a little shocked at the sudden use of Mr. Black, rather than Sirius. Lupin's palm was warm and rough against the soft flesh of his arse. The soft rubbing drove Sirius mad, and it was all he could do not to reach down and begin fisting his cock.

"We really are a shameless, little slut, aren't we, Mr. Black?" drawled Lupin. "You ought to be punished, rather severely." Sirius moaned with anticipation. Lupin would fuck him now, surely. Lupin would jam a huge, red cock into his wanton little-

_Thwack._

The noise tore through the air. Sirius cried out, more with the shock than the pain. He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

His bottom burned with the residual force of that smack.

_Thwack. _

"Aah!" Sirius caught his own voice, a moan ragged and pathetic. It burned, it burned and it-

_Thwack._

"Fuck!" – sent a jolt straight from his arse cheek to his dick. He was a little horrified to realise that this _punishment_ hadn't made his erection weaker, but stronger. He was harder than he had been earlier, almost-

_Thwack._

"Yes!" – certainly dripping onto his book and the expensive desk he was bent over. He heard Lupin chuckle libidinously behind him.

"Slut. Complete tart." He sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sirius."

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

"Sir!" He moaned.

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

The smacks his was driving down onto Sirius' arse were steadily increasing in strength. Sirius crying out after everyone. It hurt. It hurt like hell-

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

"Jesus fucking Christ!" – but it was perfect. The way his cheeks were completely ablaze, the pulse of pain shooting straight through him, his balls tightening a little more each time Lupin's palm connected with his arse. He needed so badly to come.

As his right hand snaked beneath his torso, Lupin caught his wrist, then grabbed his other wrist, clasping them tightly together behind Sirius' back. It was uncomfortable, the way his shoulder's were stretched out but he didn't resist. Couldn't if he'd wanted to. Lupin was incredibly strong. He could probably break Sirius' wrists; Lupin released his them, briefly. There was the swish of fabric against fabric and Sirius found himself in Lupin's powerful grasp, again.

It was not long before Sirius' wrist's were bound together bye some cool fabric. Presumably Lupin's tie.

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

"Had enough?" Lupin asked, raking his nails over Sirius' abused flesh. Sirius cried out loudly.

"I asked you a question, Black, have you-" _Thwack. _"Had." _Thwack. _"Enough?" _Thwack._ All Sirius could do, was moan a wriggle. He arched his back, despite the fact that his shoulders were already beginning to ache. "Have you learned your lesson?" Lupin was feral. "Are you going to behave, like the good little bitch you are?"

"No, Sir." Sirius choked.

"No?"

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

He raked his nails across Sirius' burning cheeks again.

"Jesus, fuck yes!" Sirius squeaked. He couldn't help but grind down on the desk. His eyes were streaming now. "Please, Sir," He moaned, breathily "Please let me come, Sir." He was almost sobbing. "I'll be good. I'll be good, if you let me come, Sir."

Lupin sighed.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." he sighed. "But I suppose you're showing signs of reform. And one should always reward good behaviour."

"Please, Sir." Sirius whined. "Please. Reward, Sir. Anything Sir." Lupin stepped away from him and came around to where he had been sitting. Flushed and dishevelled, obviously huge and hard inside his trousers, he went into his jacket and pulled out a small tube.

"What's that, sir?"

"Lubricant." He murmured. "I was planning on... Seeing an old friend, after this," Lupin walked around, positioning himself back behind Sirius.

"A cryptic way of saying you were going to see a fuck buddy, Sir?"

_Thwack._

"Fuck!" Sirius yelped. He'd been caught completely off guard, there. His cock was so hard it dug into his stomach. It was hot and slowly making a damp spot on his shirt, "Will you touch me, Sir? Please?" he begged. Lupin shushed him.

He felt a calloused finger tip press against his hole. It breached him, slick and cool and slid in and out of him at a maddening rate.

"More." Sirius choked. "Please, Sir." A second finger was added, the digits scissoring and twisting, Sirius cried out and bared back on his tutor's fingers. Fingers he had never imagined could be put to such wonderful use. Lupin's fingers were working him hard and fast now, providing no relief for Sirius. Building up more frustration.

No he didn't just have to come. He had to come with Lupin inside him. Lupin hammering into him. Lupin's hips slapping against the red, searing flesh of his bottom.

"More." Sirius cried. "Please, Sir. Put it in, Sir."

"Put what in, Sirius?" He hissed. Sirius sobbed, grinding on the desk, nearly screaming, when he felt Lupin's finger tips just brush against his prostate.

"Your cock. You cock, put it in me and fuck me. Please, Sir." Sirius babbled. "Fuck me 'til I can hardly stand, Sir, please!" he begged. Teetering on the brink of ecstasy, he felt pathetic and slutty and a hundred different kind of filthy.

He almost wished he could feel like this all the time, for a little longer. But his need to come was too strong now, had taken over his thoughts. He needed to be fucked. He needed to come. That was all.

Lupin undid the makeshift restraint and hooked his arm under Sirius' stomach, adjusting him slightly. Presumably for easier access. He let his arm fall from beneath Sirius.

"I suggest you hold on to something." He said coolly. Sirius heard a zip being pulled down, and the shifting of fabric. Sirius obeyed and gripped the sides of the desk.

After a moment, Lupin pressed against his hole. Hot, thick, slick and pulsating. He slowly penetrated Sirius, slowly, making sure Sirius felt every inch of him inside. Sirius let out a long, slow moan. It burned, in a completely different way to the smacks. It stretched him. To the point he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Lupin finally stopped, Sirius felt the older man's sharp hip bones dig into his arse, he appeared to be giving Sirius time to get used to the feeling. Lupin gripped his hips.

"How does it feel?" Lupin asked, his voice thick and gravelly. Sirius shuddered.

"Give me a minute." He squeaked.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"I was." Sirius hissed. He heard Lupin mumble something profane. Sirius found his pain was suddenly over taken by that same, earlier desire. Get fucked, come. Get fucked, come. Get fucked, come. "Please, Sir. Will you move, please?" He asked. He heard Lupin moan very quietly behind him.

"Slut." He said. He pulled back from Sirius, then thrust into him again, merciless, when he realised Sirius was pushing back against him. "Good boy." He groaned. Lupin's cock brushed against his prostate and Sirius keened, shoving his arse back onto Lupin's cock.

It was all too much/not enough, too fast/too slow, pain running aside pleasure, ache against ecstasy. He wanted it all to be over, but to never ever stop.

He howled, when one of Lupin's palms, came away from his hip and curled around his cock, at the exact moment his cock pushed into Sirius' prostate. Lupin fisted his cock roughly, fucking him ruthlessly and pitilessly. The desk squeaked beneath them, legs scraping against the floor as it was pushed, gradually further across the room- in time with the pounding of Lupin's hips.

With one final drive into his prostate and a squeeze of his cock, Sirius screamed. Spurting onto the desk and all over Lupin's fingers. He collapsed onto the desk, enjoying the after glow of his orgasm, when very suddenly, Lupin pulled out of him, leaving him feeling suddenly very empty.

Lupin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, stood him up and spun him round.

"On your knees." He commanded. Sirius sagged onto the floor, sitting before Lupin's sizable cock. He couldn't quite believe that had been inside of him not a moment before. "I would close your eyes." Sirius ignored him this time. He watched Lupin's head roll back, as his hand, slick with Sirius' own semen, began to pump at his cock. It was dripping and Sirius, ever eager, stuck his tongue out, swiping it over the slit.

Lupin came then, with a stifled moan, semen pulsing out over Sirius chin, lips and cheeks. Sirius' cock gave a twitch, he was surprised to find himself half hard again.

Lupin tucked himself into his trousers and staggered over to his chair, moaning and letting his head hit the desk.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

Sirius didn't bother to pick up his shorts and made no attempt to wipe his face off. He licked his lips, noting that he wouldn't mind getting used to the taste of his tutor's come. Lupin pulled his head off the desk, letting himself loll backward, exhausted and despairing. Sirius climbed onto his lap and gave the man a rather chaste kiss on the cheek. Lupin looked at him oddly, then through a fog of considerable lust. He licked across Sirius' lips, then his cheek, then delved his tongue into Sirius' mouth languidly.

"I am so, sorry." He whispered, burying his head into the crook of Sirius' neck.

"You've nothing to apologise for, Sir." Sirius said lightly, "You never had a love bite, by the way, I was only teasing."

"I know."


	2. Yes, Sir

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites ^_^ Your reward is more porn.

**Warnings:**(this story) Teacher/Student, Cross dressing, role play, mild humiliation, mixophilia, masturbation and so on.

* * *

Sirius always got what he wanted. If he asked, he received; if he begged, he received more. That was just how things had always worked.

Sirius wanted Lupin. Badly. For two weeks he'd been begging, _begging_, Lupin to fuck him again. Over the desk, in a chair, in a bed, over the desk, over the kitchen table, over the desk. Any where would do. He'd told Lupin he could have him in any position, however he liked, in the orifice of his choice, but Lupin refused him. Continually. Calmly. Switching back and forth, between guilt and vague amusement.

Then it dawned on Sirius. It was as simple as last time. Catch him off guard, get him flustered... get him off.

* * *

Remus drummed his fingers on the desk. They were in the drawing room today, as Mr. And Mrs Black had taken Regulus out, leaving Sirius behind for his tutoring session. Remus had inadvertently sat down at Mr. Black's work desk this evening, finding Mr. Black's chair to be a thousand times more comfortable than any in the library.

The comfy chair might be the session's one saving grace.

Remus had done something with Sirius two weeks ago, that had been very ill-advised, at least three different kinds of illegal and a hundred different kinds of filthy.

Remus had found it to be... an experience... But not one he particularly wished to repeat. Sirius, however, had enjoyed himself so much, he had pestered Remus for more every session they'd had. Frankly, it made Remus very uncomfortable (and not at all horny. Not at all. Really. Honestly,) and he absolutely wished Sirius would stop it with this... sex, nonsense, and get on with his studies.

The fact that Remus had been carrying lubricant in his briefcase ever since, had _absolutely nothing_ to do with it.

He checked his watch. Honestly, where was that boy? If he kept Remus waiting, he'd be forced to punish him.

Not like that though, obviously! Because he couldn't do something like that _again_. Certainly not with a student.

He heard the floor boards creak, and the door click shut. In the darkness of the library, he couldn't see Sirius at all, but he heard him approaching. His shoes clacked on the wood in a way Remus didn't recognise. They must be new.

Remus gave the dim, desk lamp a nudge, making it flicker, but give off a brighter light.

"Sirius, hurry up please, you're already late."

"Yes, Sir." No snide comment. How unusual. Sirius stepped forward awkwardly. Remus noticed the shoes first. They were different. Pointed at the toes and made of purple, patent leather. Distinctly feminine, with a small heel, that gave Sirius' ankles an elegant lift, as they fed into his long legs. Which appeared to be covered by sheer, black stockings; that stopped mid thigh, each leg adorned with a silk purple ribbon.

Seven inches of bear thigh followed the stockings, and Remus' eyes ran upward, till they reached the hem of a skirt. A black pleated school skirt, that had to have been rolled up. The fact that Sirius was still... wasn't... _Hanging out_, for lack of a better expression, was a miraculous feat, as the skirt just barely skimmed his thighs. Tucked into the skirt, was a white, oxford shirt. Which, to Remus' surprise, was completely buttoned.

All the blood in Remus' body rushed to his cock, as he found himself staring, open mouthed, at the creature before him.

"Sirius... what on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"I- It's just the uniform, sir." He kept his head bowed, looking up at Remus through his thick, black eyelashes. "I... I'm not in any more trouble, am I?" He trembled.

Little bastard was really trying to push his buttons today.

"I'm sorry for getting myself put on detention, Sir. You must be so disappointed." He whispered, his voice was weak and heavy.

He wasn't going to play along... no matter how uncomfortably hard his cock was going to get, he was not going to play along.

"Is... Is there... Um," Sirius swallowed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Much of a punishment?" Remus blinked. Sirius tugged at his skirt and made a breathy little noise. "Sir?"

Fuck it.

"Punishment." Remus said. He hummed and thought fast. He pulled Sirius' exercise book from his briefcase, and plopped it on the desk in front of him. "Come here." He said sternly. Sirius edged forward, teetering on his heels. "I want you to write, _I will not beg for my teacher's cock._"

"Yes, Sir." He said quietly. "Where shall I sit?"

"You shan't sit. You'll write bent over the desk." Remus ordered. Sirius shuddered, and let out a breathy sigh. "Do try not to make such sluttish noises, Mr. Black."

"Yes, Sir. I'll try my best."

"Good." Remus stood up and walked behind him. "Well, get on with it then." Sirius parted his legs, and bent over the desk, slowly. Remus drank in his slim, stocking covered calves and thighs, and the curve of his now visible buttocks. Full, smooth and lily white. "Are you working, Black?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's rather difficult to concentrate with you watching me like that, Sir." The boy muttered.

"Watching you like what, Black? We're not all sex-starved, little tarts, you know."

"Sorry, Sir." Sirius sounded strained.

"Turn around, Black." Remus ordered.

"I don't want to, Sir."

"Do as I say."

"I... Please don't laugh at me."

"I shan't laugh, Black, just turn around." Sirius whimpered, softly and lay his pen down on the desk. He straightened his back, and turned around. His skirt was tented. Remus pressed his palm to the crotch of his trousers, and rubbed himself through the fabric. "Show me." Sirius pursed his lips, and lifted his skirt, revealing a pair of purple satin knickers- embellished with a bow to match the socks- with a sizable erection straining against the fabric, pulling the waistband off Sirius' body. As if it could pop out at anytime.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't help it."

"You're going to have to learn, one of these days, Black, that this is not acceptable behaviour."

"So punish me. Sir. Please, it's the only way I'll learn." Sirius said, eyes wide in earnest. Remus sighed.

"Very well." He swallowed and removed his hand from the crotch of his trousers. He'd save his orgasm, and spend himself in Sirius' firm, little arse, later. "Pull those purple things down." Sirius nodded and dutifully dropped his knickers.

"Shall I bend over the desk for my punishment, sir?"

"No, stay as you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, evidently physical punishment has no effect on you. So I'm going to try some degradation and see if that sinks the message in a little more."

"What's the message again, Sir?" Sirius asked cheekily, breaking character. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We do not _pester_ our teacher." He snapped. Sirius dropped his head again, and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I'll try hard this time." He shuddered, and pulled his knickers down, not stepping out of them. Remus walked back over to the desk chair, and pushed back, a foot or so.

"Now sit on the desk, facing me, and spread your legs." He commanded. Sirius nodded and hopped on to the desk, spinning himself like a top till he faced Remus. "Unbutton your shirt. Not all the way." Sirius nodded and obliged, popping a few of the buttons open, till his pale, lithe chest was just visible. "Do you ever play with your nipples when you play with yourself?." Sirius shivered, and shrugged. "Answer me, boy."

"Sometimes." He whispered.

"Show me how." Remus commanded. Sirius swallowed and slipped a hand inside his shirt. He adjusted the fabric, so the whole right side of his chest was visible, and rubbed his thumb around an already tight, pink nipple.

He rubbed, and pinched and twisted, wriggling and canting his hips, giving off quiet, sighs of pleasure. His prick stuck straight up under his skirt, tenting it considerably.

"Sir... please, Sir. Can I... Touch it?"

"Touch what? Tell me what you want to touch." Remus asked him. Sirius stopped playing with his nipple and sighed heavily. His eyes were dark, and his face was flushed, prettily.

"My... My cock, Sir. Please. Let me touch it."

"No." Remus told him, tersely. He pulled his briefcase onto his lap. "Feet up on the desk. Keep your legs spread."

"Yes, Sir." Sirius obeyed, and he heard the clack of his heels as they hit the desk. Remus rummaged in his briefcase for the lubricant.

He dropped the tube on the desk between Sirius' legs.

It was evident that the boy had absolutely no shame. He sat with his legs wide open, weight rested arms, completely on display. His cock red, and needy looking, wet at the tip.

"That's a lubricant. I want you to use it to finger yourself with."

"What's that sir?"

"Finger yourself." Remus crossed his legs, and sat back in his chair. Waiting for the show to begin. Sirius squirmed.

"I..."

"If you're trying to make it seem as if you've never touched yourself there while masturbating, you are failing miserably." Remus said, acidic. Sirius briefly broke character, and stuck his tongue out, before he reached between his legs for the lube.

He made a show of slicking his fingers, before moving his hand toward his hole, unable to resist brushing his cock along the way. He pushed the first finger in, with a little resistance, and began to work it in and out, slowly.

Remus wasn't sure he'd last much longer watching this. Especially when Sirius rolled hips, making the desk creak and moaning loudly, when he slipped in a second finger. His head rolled back, and he began to make the filthiest, panting noises, that matched the pace of his fingers.

When Sirius pushed a third finger in, he groaned loudly, jerking his hips erratically. A bead of precome rolled down his cock, and settled on his tightened balls.

Unable to stand watching any longer, Remus, over come with the need to touch, unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his trousers. He released his cock from his underwear, it looked almost as desperate as Sirius' did.

"Stop it." He ordered. And Sirius did, his head snapping up. Remus couldn't help but shudder at the sight of his heavily lidded eyes and deep blush. "I want you to come here and sit on my dick. Then I want you to fuck yourself on it."

"Yes, Sir." Sirius said, breathlessly. He hopped down from the desk, and walked toward Remus, on shaking legs. He put his hands on Remus' shoulders, settled his knees either side of Remus' lap and shuffled forward, till his hole was above Remus' prick. He began to lower himself downward, he bit back a moan when they made contact.

His hole was slick and as impossibly tight as Remus remembered. He sighed, as Sirius worked himself down, as Sirius moaned. Remus was steadily engulfed by the heated confines of Sirius' body and when he was finally buried to the hilt inside the boy, it was all he could do not to jerk his hips.

Sirius took a moment before he began to move, making an almost kittenish mewling sound when he did. He gradually built up speed, and Remus grabbed his hips, helping to work him up and down. He went for Sirius' neck with his mouth, sucking and biting. Sirius whined above him, working himself up and down faster.

Remus moved one hand from his hips, into his shirt, where he pinched a hot, erect nipple. A pinch, and a bite on his neck, Sirius tightened around him, and screamed, "Sir!" fucking himself harder, now. Remus' hips bucked, and he screamed again, grinding himself down. His right hand flew, from Remus' shoulder, under his skirt. Remus sucked his neck and twisted his nipple again, bucking his hips up at the same time.

With a pathetic, strangled groan, Sirius came, tightening around Remus' cock cruelly. As Sirius sagged on top of him, Remus' hips snapped upward, erratically as his orgasm tore through him, and he spilt himself inside Sirius.

As he slid down in his chair, panting, Sirius took him by surprise, and sloppily crushed their lips together.

"Well," Sirius sighed. "That's this skirt ruined."

"Where on earth did you get all of those things?"

"I have some very tall girl cousins."

"And the shoes?"

"I have some very tall girl cousins, with very large feet." Sirius giggled, and kissed him messily again.

"This can't happen again, Sirius." Remus told him, heavily.

"We'll see about that." That was a threat, if Remus had ever heard one.


End file.
